Skin care compositions are typically designed with a performance benefit in mind, such as imparting humectancy, longer activity through water resistance, visual effects, or other benefits. At the same time, users demand certain aesthetic feel to their skin care compositions. For example, users tend to avoid tacky or sticky compositions, but find smooth and/or soft compositions highly desirable.
Accordingly, what is needed is new skin care compositions that perform well and demonstrate improved aesthetics.